


Fireflies In The Dark

by BlazersEtc



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fluff, HEA, M/M, Mentions of Kai EXO, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Jaemin hadn't given much thought to the end of world. Sure in brief passing he'd imagined end of the world scenarios after watching too many zombie flicks with Chenle, but he'd never quite imagined the end of the world to feel so...peaceful.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fireflies In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My only beta was Grammerly, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted this to be a cute moment as opposed to a fleshed-out one-shot so....enjoy.

Jaemin hadn't given much thought to the end of world. Sure in brief passing he'd imagined end of the world scenarios after watching too many zombie flicks with Chenle, but he'd never quite imagined the end of the world to feel so...peaceful. 

  
It's pitch black outside, but the trees in his field of vision are twinkling with small lights, making them appear almost as Christmas trees thanks to the many fireflies that are floating about its branches. It's beauty in the middle of complete loss. 

  
He's not sure of the actual date, their electronics were the first things to go in the aftermath and it's been so long that Jaemin can't even begin to guess by counting on his fingers, but the days are getting cooler and the night breeze is just on the edge of cold. Jaemin isn't cold, though if it were normal circumstances he would be complaining about the drop in temperature and asking Jisung to get hot cocoa with him. 

  
Jisung. Jaemin misses him. It seemed like ages ago that Jaemin had last seen the taller male's smiling face, his lanky body excitedly bouncing towards him. Jaemin tries not to think back on the last moments he'd seen Jisung, eyes wild with the virus as he growled and clawed at Jaemin's ankles. 

  
Jaemin shuddered and felt himself being pulled closer against the warm body beside him. 

  
"Cold?" Jeno asked softly, his low voice one of the few noises that exist in the stillness of the night, kept company only by the rustle of the leaves in the gentle breeze. 

  
"How could I be cold when you run like a furnace?" Jaemin teased, nuzzling against Jeno's neck. 

  
Jeno chuckled softly, tightening his arm around Jaemin despite Jaemin's reassurance. Jaemin was quiet for a moment before he sighed softly, "I was thinking about them."

  
The chest under him shudders slightly and Jaemin gently rubs at Jeno's side, offering a small bit of comfort. When the world went dark, all of NCT had left for saefty together, making their way to the North Korean border in hopes of running off to somewhere with fewer people and fewer chances of running into the infected. The plan worked well at first, they all set out together and stayed together, even after jumping the border-and from there everything went south. 

  
It had only been the third night of traveling through the country when they were ambushed. The group split down the middle by an angry hoard of infected, dressed in North Korean military gear. Solider's leftover from before the outbreak, from before it didn't matter where borders were. They tried to run from the infected and regroup- but it was impossible. Haechen had gone with Mark on instinct, breaking away from the dream group without trying to, leaving Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung on their own. 

Jaemin can still picture that night clearly, the last memory he has of their family is of the hyung's being the group scrambling for the mountains and Jaehyun being tackled by the infected as Johnny screamed his name. 

  
Renjun was the first of their group to meet his end, suffering from what appeared to be a heart attack after one of their run-ins with the infected. Jaemin wasn't a doctor, but he knew Renjun had chest pains in the past, so it wasn't too hard to assume. 

  
Chenle had been lost the same night as Jisung, having suffered a scratch from an infected and crazed Jisung, and within a few hours Chenle had already been starting to lose his mind; Both from the realization that he'd had to kill his best friend and from the infection. They'd discussed amputating his leg but they both knew that without any medical supplies or pain killers it would do them more harm than good. Jaemin was determined to find a solution and had fallen asleep in front of the fire, laughing with Chenle as they tried to distract each other from the horrors of the day. They could figure it out tomorrow. 

When Jeno came back from getting more wood for their fire, he came back to a sobbing Jaemin and a lifeless Chenle. Jaemin should have realized that Chenle wasn't as idealistic as he was, he was logical, and he would do what it took to protect the rest of them. Jaemin still thinks he should have told Jeno to take their gun with him. 

  
Chenle had left them both a note that simply read, _"You wouldn't make it if you worry about me. I don't want to become one of them. Please keep going for me. And stop being so blind and get your head out of your asses and admit you love each other. You may not have long left.-Lele"_

  
Since then it had been just him and Jeno, and the vast emptiness of the North Korea countryside. 

  
"I miss them too." Jeno's voice was soft, barely a whisper. 

  
"I wonder....if they're safe. If Mark, Haechen, Taeyong-" Jaemin took a shaky breath and tried to keep back the tears. He knew it didn't do any good to dwell on things he could never answer, it would slowly drive him as mad as the infection if he did, but it was so hard not to think about it. 

  
"I....I hope they are. They're tough." Jeno's words were reassuring, though his own voice wavered a little. 

  
Jaemin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep shaky breath. "It took the end of the world for us to realize we love each other."

  
Jeno smiled a sad smile, "We really are dense."

  
Jaemin smiled, gently propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Jeno. He looked older now, though Jaemin was sure it had been less than a year since the end of the world. He was slightly taller, though he was still just as lean as ever (Jaemin blamed all the walking and running they did, combined with a lack of food), and his eyes looked more tired than Jaemin had ever seen them. His hair was slightly ragged on the ends from where Jaemin had tried to cut it with a knife to keep it the length that Jeno liked, and his face was tanned from sun exposure and lack of skincare products. 

  
But he was beautiful. 

  
"Maybe. But we've survived this long haven't we? Either we've learned....or the universe is just really stupid."

  
Jeno chuckled at that, eyes crinkling in the small crescents. "Well, it did give you the tastebuds of an army of crazed caffeine addicts."

  
Jaemin snorted, "Hey, you fell in love with the person who has the taste buds of an army of crazed caffiene addicts."

  
"Good point." Jeno grinned, leaning up to kiss Jaemin chastely and moving his hand to gently play with Jaemin's hair, which was now growing in dark, leaving a stark contrast between his natural hair and the bleached pink of his idol days. 

  
Jaemin would be lying if he said he didn't miss the way life used to be. Fresh running water, hair dye, makeup, heat and air conditioning, takeout, a warm bed, and even long days in the dance studio. He missed it all, but he was alive and he was with Jeno, and that made it all worth it. 

  
Jeno slowly moved them, putting Jaemin under him on the blanket they'd laid out, gently brushing Jemin's hair from his face. "But I'm glad I did."

  
Jaemin flushed softly, wrapping an arm around Jeno's waist and pulling him down against himself. 

  
"So am I." Jaemin leaned up to connect their lips, melting into Jeno's hold. 

  
Tomorrow would be another day of this new life. One where no day was garunteed, but then again, Jaemin supposes that Mark was always right. No day is ever guaranteed and Jaemin sent up a quick prayer in thanks for being able to spend what he had with Jeno. 

  
Jaemin's mind emptied, replaced with the sensation of Jeno's lips and the feeling of his fingertips on his bare skin, having slid under his shirt while Jaemin lost himself in his thoughts. He lost himself in love instead as they tangled together under the black of night and twinkle of fireflies. 

When Jaemin awoke the next morning he woke up next to the most horrifying sight he'd ever seen. Beside him was Jeno, his mouth opened in a little 'o', his skin pale and cold to the touch where he was still limply holding onto Jaemin. Jaemin felt his heart spike in fear and when he looked up he was looking directly into the face of an infected. 

Jaemin knew he should run, but he was stuck in fear, paralyzed by the sight of its familiar eyes. Kai. 

  
The infected sensed his movement and at that moment Jaemin knew it was over. He didn't even try to fight as sharp teeth pierced his skin, ripping a chunk of flesh from his arm, and he screamed in pain, causing a few infected nearby to take notice. In mere seconds he was covered in them, teeth biting into his body anywhere they could reach.

Jaemin wasn't sure if he passed out from pain or blood loss but things slowly got very very dark and fuzzy. 

  
When he awoke it was to blindingly bright light and gentle touch on his arm. "Jaeminnie?" 

  
No, it couldn't be. Jisung was dead, he must be dreaming. 

  
"Nana!" Suddenly, Jaemin had his arms full of a smiling Jeno. 

  
"J-jeno?" Jaemin's voice cracked a little, franticly cupping Jeno's face. His was clean-shaven, every imperfection on his face was gone and Jaemin had never seen him look so ethereal. Jaemin thought his heart might burst. 

  
"I....how?" Jaemin was breathless and Jeno smiled softly, "Let me show you." 

He gently helped Jaemin stand and that's when Jaemin looked up. Beyond Jeno, a few feet away, stood all of his bandmates. Jisung and Chenle were grinning at him, Rejun smirking at the two, Yuta hanging off Mark's shoulder as Haechen held Mark's hand, Yang-Yang bouncing excitedly, and the more Jaemin looked, the more friends he saw. 

  
"Looks like you made it to heaven." Jeno smiled softly, "Guess Mark was right." 

  
Jaemin blinked in awe as his bandmates came forward, throwing their arms around him and clapping him on the back. Tears flowed freely and Jaemin couldn't help but fall apart when Taeyong pulled him close and ruffled his hair. His family, they were all here. They were all together. 

  
Jeno waited until they'd all be reunited to take Jeemin's hand, who was now sniffling and wiping his tears on his sleeve. "What now?"

  
Jeno smiled, a real smile with his eyes crinkling, "Now we have forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The firefly thing is very real and something I saw about three days ago and wanted to base a fic around. I personally do believe in heaven and while this isn't by any means an accurate representation of what I personally believe, I did want to add in the part where when we die we have perfect bodies. And I couldn't leave these boys to suffer, so HEA it is!


End file.
